criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
After The Smoke
After The Smoke 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case: Icewood as the 2nd case of Icewood. It takes place in the Suburbian Valley, district of Icewood. Plot While Habib and the player celebrated their first solved case as a time, in Three Skulls, a bar near where the explosion happened. The team rush there and found Troy Cassidy, who died a minute after the team found him. Next to his body, the player found a (smoke) bomb, who was later confirmed as a murder weapon. The team informed his sister, Rose Cassidy about his death and she allowed the team to search his room. There Habib and the player found that he was engaged with Miranda Armstrong and that they needed to marry this week. Also, on their suspect list space found Andrew Brine, his second-in-command, and White Skulls leader Ernest Wilson. Later, Hannah came to the Station and informed the team that the victims' phone is located in Demolished Valley. When the team went there, they found a purse, which per Id inside belongs to student Rosamarie Riverson, but also the book "How to make a perfect bomb". Rosemarie said that she lost her purse there when she back home for the holidays and on the question does she knows Troy, the victim, she answered - no. How investigation goes Habib and the player found that the victim didn't get along with the people. His sister, after the player restored an insulting figure of the victim, said that he would often mock her because of her boyfriend who broke up with her. Also, the player discovers and a poster created by Ernest who is used a was propaganda. Ernest said that Troy started everything when his people take parts of White Skulls territory. His second-in-command also had problems with the victim. He said that the victim was weak and that they had White Skulls in their hands, but that Troy let them go. Back tot he Station, Chief Marquez informed the team that someone broke into the victim's Bar and injured beat cops who were there. Back to Three Skulls, the team found a letter by the victim's fiancee about the wedding cancelation and a package with the gun inside with the label "Last one, R.R", or, Rosamarie Riverson. Miranda said that she wanted to cancel a wedding because of Troy's childish acts. She said that most of his time, besides his bar he spent with his gang and preparing the war on the streets, which make her cancel her wedding and whole relationship. Rosamarie said that Troy knew about her father's job of gun dealing, and he used her to get more weapons, which make her in a very bad position. She said that she wanted to stop doing that but he then decided to blackmail her, with all clues, the team needed to arrest her from gun dealing. When the team gets the last evidence they were ready to arrest gangster Ernest Wilson for the murder. He wanted to deny everything, but eventually, he confessed. He said that he killed Troy because he is a backstabber. He explained that went back in Highschool, where everything about the gangster life started, they were a good friend and they together started a gang White Skulls, but right behind his back, he opened another gang, Red Skulls. Lately, in a fight who ended in blood and handcuffs, Troy testified against all gangsters and from White and from Red Skulls. During the trial, Abbi Ronald, beat cop, entered the courtroom and said that her partner, beat cop, Brock Anderson died from the wounds caused by Ernest. Taking a cop killing in his trial, Judge Dante sentenced him to life in prison with no chances of parole. After the trial, Rose entered the station asking the player to help her and find her brother's bandana. Habib and the player searched his bedroom again and besides bandana (who was torn), but also the diary which (per Hannah) contained a detail about "The Rider". The team followed the lead from the diary and searched an Alley again. The player found a bloody license plate. The blood itself didn't have many results due to trash contamination, but the license plate revealed that it was from the motorcycle used in the serial murders and that it was owned by Andrew Brine. Andrew said that someone stole his motorcycle a long time ago. The team was not very convinced in that but with lack of evidence they could not do anything. Summary '''Victim * [[Troy Cassidy|'Troy Cassidy']]' '(found dead inside the bar) Murder Weapon * Smoke Bomb Killer * Ernest Wilson Suspects RCassidyIcewood.png|Rose Cassidy MArmstrongIcewood.png|Miranda Armstrong ABrineIcewood.png|Andrew Brine EWilsonC2Icewood.png|Ernest Wilson RRiversonIcewood-0.png|Rosamarie Riverson Killer's Profile * The Killer knows electronics. * The Killer drinks beer. * The Killer uses chalks. * The Killer has black eyes. * The Killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter I *Investigate Three Skulls (Clues: Person[Troy Cassidy]) *Investigate Three Skulls again (Clues: Victim's body, Broken Frame, Broken Pieces; Victim identified: Troy Cassidy) *Examine Broken Frame (Result: Framed PictureWoman) *Examine Unknown Woman (Result: Victim's Sister; New Suspect: Rose Cassidy) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Bomb) *Inform Rose about her brother's death (Prerequisite: Face recognized; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated: Clues: Broken Necklace, Pile of Clothing, Torn Photo) *Examine Broken Necklace (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Miranda Armstrong) *Examine Pile of Clothing (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Andrew Brine) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Ernest Wilson) *Inform Miranda Armstrong about her fiancé's death (Prerequisite: Necklace restored) *Speak with Andrew Brine about the letter for the victim (Prerequisite: Letter found) *Speak with Ernest Wilson about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture restored) *Analyze Smoke Bomb (13:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Smoke Bomb; Attribute: The Killer knows electronics) *Autopsy Victim's Body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks beer) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter II *New Crime Scene: Demolished Valley *Investigate Demolished Valley (Clues: Purse, Pile of Trash) *Examine Purse (Result: ID; New Suspect: Rosamarie Riverson) *Examine Pile of Trash (Result: Open Booka perfect bomb" book) *Question Rosamarie Riverson how her purse ends on the crime scene (Prerequisite: ID found; Profile Updated: Rosamarie knows electronics and drinks beer) *Analyze "Make a perfect bomb" book (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses chalks; New Crime Scene: Window) *Investigate Window (Prerequisite: All task above; Clues: Torn Book, Broken Wood, Poster) *Examine Torn Book (Result: Sketchbook) *Examine Broken Wood (Result: Figure) *Examine Poster (Result: Gang War Poster) *Question Rose about the insulting figure (Prerequisite: Figure restored; Profile Updated: Rose drinks beer and uses chalks) *Interrogate Ernest about the propaganda poster (Prerequisite: Poster recovered; Profile Updated: Ernest knows electronics, drinks beer and uses chalks) *Analyze Sketchbook (12:00:00) *Question Andrew about his weird sketches of the victim (Prerequisite: Sketchbook analyzed; Profile Updated: Andrew knows electronics, drinks beer and uses chalks) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter III *New Crime Scene: Pub *Investigate Pub (Clues: Letters, Package, Broken Tape) *Examine Letters (Result: Opened Letter) *Examine Package (Result: Gunlabel) *Examine Label (Result: Name) *Examine Broken Tape (Result: Tape) *Question Miranda about her's wedding cancelation (Prerequisite: Letter found; Profile Updated: Miranda knows electronics and uses chalks) *Question Rosamarie about the gun for the victim (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Updated: Rosamarie uses chalks) *Analyze Tape (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Bins) *Investigate Bins (Prerequisite: Tape analyzed; Clues: Broken CCTV Camera, Pliers) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Examine Pilers (Result: Dust) *Analyze CCTV Camera (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has black eyes) *Analyze Dust (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears gold brooch) *Arrest The Killer NOW! *Move on to the Additional Investigation! Additional Investigation *Help Rose Cassidy *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Prerequisite: Rose interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric, NotebookDiary) *Examine Torn Fabric (Result: Bandana) *Examine Victim's Diary (Result: Diary) *Give Bandana to Rose (Prerequisite: Bandana restored; Reward: Bandana) *Analyze Diary (06:00:00) *Investigate Demolished Alley (Prerequisite: Diary searched; Clues: Wooden BoxBox) *Examine Trash Box (Result: Bloody License Plate) *Examine Bloody License Plate (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (06:00:00) *Interrogate Andrew Brine about his license plate (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Rewards: Burger; 100 XP) *Move on to the next homicide! (1 star) Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Suburbian Valley